Day by Day
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Slash/Lemon. Sirem - Sirius encontra um diário e descobre como é um dia deles sob o ponto de vista de Remus. Muito amor, Remus maroto e uma grande dose de deliciosa rotina. Bronze no II Challenge Sirius/Remus do Fórum 6v


**Disclaimer: **Olha ali na barra superior de seu navegador. Viu a palavra "Fanfiction"? Pois é, isso é fanfiction. Sou uma fã, escrevendo de graça só por diversão. Ah, a dona dos personagens é J.K. _Multimilionária _Rowling. Quando crescer quero ser tão rica quanto ela.

**Avisos: **Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto Like a Brother My Ass, do fórum 6V.

Sim, é Slash, ou seja 1+1=11, relacionamento entre dois homens, etc. Pegou a idéia, né? ^__^ Ah, não gosta? Tem uma setinha ali acima, no seu navegador que aponta para a esquerda, né? Clique nela e ache algo que te agrade. Ah e tem _lemon_, daqueles bem azedinhos. Cuidadinho, sim?

******Agradecimento: **Retty-Chan, gatíssima, betou essa fic e foi linda, como sempre.

* * *

**Day by day  
**_~ E eles estavam livres da perfeição que só fazia estragos¹ ~_

**N/A:** _Escrita ao som de "A Kind of Magic", Queen.  
Houve um déjà-vu enquanto escrevia essa fic.  
_

Sirius estava empilhando, sobre a escrivaninha, alguns livros que estavam espalhados pelo quarto. Quando a pilha alcançou perigosos setenta e oito centímetros de altura, ele parou de colocar livros sobre ela para começar uma nova pilha ao lado.

Após cinco livros e mais trinta e quatro centímetros de altura, Padfoot reparou num livro de capa cinza, que estava praticamente embaixo da cama. Lembrou-se de Moony tê-lo derrubado na noite anterior, quando ele o puxou para deitar, e sorriu divertido.

Na capa não tinha nada escrito, então ele abriu a primeira página: _"Este diário pertence a Remus J. Lupin."_ Logo abaixo, começaram a aparecer algumas palavras magicamente: _"Favor fechá-lo, antes que sua curiosidade o force a ler o que tem escrito aqui, Padfoot."_

- Boa tentativa, Moony. - O animago falou em voz alta e sentou-se na cama para ler.

Resolveu começar de trás para frente e procurou a última página escrita.

_"12 de Outubro de 1980_

_Hoje foi um dia um pouco diferente - apesar de ter começado igual, comigo gritando para o Padfoot levantar e fazendo cócegas nos pés dele, conseguindo que ele acordasse. Docemente, ele gritou 'Mas que porra, Moony! São só nove horas!' _

_Sentei na frente dele, encarando-o daquele jeito que ele gosta. Sirius começou a falar 'Você...' e eu o calei com um beijo agressivo. Quando afastei meu rosto, ele estava completamente acordado, com a boca entreaberta. Dei um 'Bom dia, Padfoot!' e me mandei. Ele deve ter ficado com raiva por eu ter deixado ele daquele jeito__, a técnica de encarar e beijar sempre funciona quando preciso acordá-lo__."_

- Hum... Que técnica mais maligna, pequeno Moony...

"_Depois do café saímos para visitar James e Lily. Ficamos lá até o meio da tarde. Harry está lindo e James é um pai muito babão. Nunca imaginaria o James tão cuidadoso com um bebê. Ele disse que é a paternidade que muda e amadurece as pessoas. Sirius riu e mandou ele se foder. Tão __delicado__ esse meu namorado..."_

- Eu sei que você adora minha _delicadeza_, Moony. - comentou Sirius.

_"Assim que chegamos em casa, fui para a cozinha fazer um chá. Sentei numa cadeira próxima ao fogão, enquanto lia uma antologia sobre a obra de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Quando estava na segunda página, __delicadamente__, Sirius arrancou o livro das minhas mãos e leu em voz alta a frase que estava sendo analisada no capítulo: 'O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá mais se tem.' Levantou a sobrancelha com uma expressão de entendimento e comentou: 'Cara esperto, esse Antoine!' e jogou o livro longe. Abriu aquele sorriso safado e sentou em meu colo, de frente para mim. Devo assumir que adoro a __delicadeza__ do Padfoot."_

- Rá! Eu disse! - Sirius sorriu com auto-suficiência e ajeitou as almofadas atrás, para ficar mais confortável.

_"Sirius olhou nos meus olhos, sem dizer nada. Ficou assim, sentado no meu colo sem dizer nada, só me olhando. Faz tempo que percebi que Sirius gosta do meu olhar. Ele diz que meus olhos dourados são muito intensos, que passam toda a complexidade da criatura impressionante que sou._

_Eu achava isso ruim. Para mim, meus olhos não passavam de outra característica física, dentre tantas, que me marcavam como um ser amaldiçoado. Porém, Sirius me convenceu que são belos, e pediu-me para nunca parar de olhar para ele. Então eu correspondo o olhar dele. Sempre._

_Se bem que nessa situação é meio impossível não olhar de volta. Como ignorar alguém que está sentado no seu colo, te encarando daquela forma?_

_Sirius colocou as palmas das mãos de cada lado de meu pescoço e massageou, suavemente, estava muito tenso. E continuou olhando. Quando desceu as mãos para meus ombros, inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para estalar o pescoço, sem desviar meu olhar dele. Suspirei alto, sem querer. Ele apertou meus ombros com mais força e engoliu em seco._

_Disse-lhe que adorava quando fazia massagens em mim. Sirius respondeu com um 'Eu adoro te massagear, Moony'. Para assumir que gostava de me tocar, sem fazer nenhuma referência a quanto suas mãos são mágicas, só podia significar que Sirius estava ficando bastante excitado."  
_  
- Sim, eu estava. - Sirius sussurrou. Estava sentindo a garganta começar a ficar seca.

_"Só para provocá-lo, lentamente desci olhar para a sua boca. Ele parou de massagear. Continuei descendo o olhar. Parei os olhos em seu pescoço e mordi meu lábio inferior. _

_Sirius agarrou a gola da minha camisa, puxou bruscamente e mordeu, com mais força que o necessário, o mesmo lábio que estivera preso entre meus dentes. Eu gemi e ele afrouxou a mordida e olhou nos meus olhos novamente. Sem desviar o olhar ou me afastar, acariciei, com a ponta da língua, o seu lábio superior, incentivando-o a continuar._

_Os olhos dele tremeram e Sirius continuou a morder, agora delicadamente, meus lábios. Toda vez que ele faz isso, a primeira reação de meu corpo é fechar os olhos e me entregar, mas sei que ele adora meu olhar, então me forço a manter os olhos abertos. Olhando-o._

_Sirius rodeou meu pescoço com braços e me beijou. Oh Merlin, como eu amo quando ele me beija e me abraça dessa forma. Não consigo ficar de olhos abertos quando Sirius me beija, já tentei, mas não consigo."_

- Eu também não consigo, Moony.

_"Ele desceu a boca pelo meu pescoço e me cheirou. Distribuiu beijos úmidos, subindo para minha orelha. 'Adoro seu cheiro', foi o sussurro __rouco que soprou em__ meu ouvido. __Oh. Meu. Bom. Merlim.__ Padfoot sabe me excitar... Um arrepio desceu pela minha coluna e, inconscientemente, arqueei meu corpo de encontro ao dele. Sirius gemeu. Esse som foi estopim que me deixou louco._

_Agarrei-o pela cintura e empurrei para o chão, deitando sobre ele. Queria tocá-lo sem roupas interferindo, e ele também. Rasguei a camisa dele e virei-o de bruços no chão. Com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Afastei seus cabelos do pescoço e lambi sua nuca. Ele gemeu longamente, e, com um rosnado, mordi o mesmo lugar. Sirius derreteu em meus braços._

_Guiando-me pela sua respiração pesada e seus gemidos, fui beijando e lambendo suas costas até chegar ao cós da calça. Passei as mãos por baixo do corpo dele e, num movimento, abri a calça. Arranquei-a do seu corpo, juntamente com a roupa interior. _

_Quando o tive completamente despido, levantei meu olhos para ver os seus. Como tinha imaginado, ele estava com um dos braços no chão, acima da cabeça, enquanto a outra mão apoiava parte de seu peso, ajudando-o a olhar para mim, por cima do ombro._

_Sem desviar o olhar, pousei minhas mãos sobre seu traseiro e apertei, arranhando levemente. Os olhos dele tremeram, quase fechando. Deslizei as mãos para perto de seus ombros e desci, arranhando as costas, as nádegas e as coxas. Ele fechou os olhos e falou "Oh, Deus" de uma forma tão sexy que quase gozei._

_Abaixei-me para suas coxas e fiz o caminho inverso dos arranhões, com beijos e lambidas. Quando alcancei aquelas duas porções mais macias de carne, mordi prazerosamente. _

_Ele gemeu 'Moony...', enquanto separava as pernas e deixava a testa encostar no chão, fechando os olhos. Todo meu raciocínio morreu. Só havia sensações, calor e prazer. Merlim... É tão bom fazer amor com ele. Senti-lo me agarrar com força, no momento do ápice, é tão delicioso. Fica impossível não gozar também. É sempre tão bom, que nem parece que fazemos todos os dias."_

Sirius respirou profundamente. Relembrar esses fatos deixavam-no excitado, lê-los pela visão de Remus então, era ainda mais excitante.

Ajeitou o diário na mão e continuou a leitura.

_"Quando minha capacidade de raciocínio voltou, vários minutos depois, percebi que tinha desmaiado em cima de Sirius. Ele não estava reclamando nem um pouco, mas como eu também amo o corpo dele e prezo pelo seu formato, saí daquela posição confortável, quentinha, e me joguei no chão ao lado dele. Automaticamente unimos nossas mãos e ficamos alguns minutos deitados no chão, de olhos fechados."_

Sirius fechou os olhos com um leve sorriso, lembrando o momento.

_"Senti um cheiro de queimado e num pulo fiquei de pé. A água do chá tinha secado e a panela estava esturricada. Corri no fogão para desligar. Fiquei tão atrapalhado, que acabei queimando um dedo no processo e deixando a panela cair estrepitosamente no chão. Droga. Sirius, ainda deitado no chão, olhou para mim e disse que apressado comia cru. Ainda tive que aturar piadinha. Droga, de novo._

_Acho que devo ter feito uma cara péssima, porque logo depois Sirius levantou do chão, correndo para meu lado, dando beijinhos no dedo queimado e aplicando um feitiço curativo, que, a propósito, eu teria aplicado bem melhor."_

- Olha como é convencido! Da próxima fica sem feitiço e sem beijinho! - Sirius ralhou com o diário, sacudindo-o no ar.

"_Mesmo assim, apreciei o gesto carinhoso."_

-Ah bom! - Sirius bufou e continuou a ler.

"_Dei um beijinho de agradecimento, agarrei a primeira camisa que vi no chão e vesti. Depois que coloquei as mangas, notei que era a camisa dele - a que eu tinha acabado de rasgar. Ri para mim mesmo e entoei um 'Reparo'. Abotoei a camisa, peguei as outras peças de roupa do chão_ _e saí da cozinha, deixando os pratos lavando. Ignorei o olhar que Sirius me deu por estar usando somente a camisa dele e tentei não olhar para ele nu, recostado no balcão da pia."_

- Coisa que você não conseguiu! - Sirius deu uma risada latida.

_"Tinha muita coisa para fazer e não devia ficar com Sirius no chão da cozinha, não o dia todo. Nem em cima da pia. Ou mesmo da mesa__._

_Resolvi ficar com a camisa dele, afinal não era como se eu precisasse estar apresentável, pois não estávamos esperando ninguém. Fui para o quarto, juntar as roupas que o Sirius deixa espalhadas pelo chão. Eu fico imaginando como um homem consegue usar tantas roupas, num espaço tão curto de tempo. Nossa! É roupa demais para uma pessoa só. E ele deixa tudo espalhado pelo chão! Pode? Não pode!"_

- E você deixa livros espalhados! Você não pode falar nada de mim! - Sirius sacudiu o livro mais uma vez, como se ele pudesse ouvir, ou mesmo responder.

_"Depois de juntar as dezenas de peças de roupa que Sirius deixou espalhadas pelo quarto, voltei na cozinha para checar os pratos. Encontrei Sirius sentado, ainda despido, lendo meu livro. _

_Ele olhou para mim com uma cara estranha e falou que 'aqueles caras do livro' perdem tempo com besteira. Devo assumir que não entendi e fiquei levemente ofendido, porque se eu estava lendo um livro em que os 'caras' perdem tempo com besteira, eu também perdia meu tempo com besteira._

_Perguntei por que ele achava aquilo e, com a maior cara de obviedade, respondeu:_ _'O que se tem de analisar em __O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá mais se tem__? Pra quê analisar um sentimento que é tão simples? Isso é perda de tempo, Moony!' _

_Disse-lhe que discordava, que amar era complicado. Não sei se realmente discordava do ponto de vista de Sirius ou se queria parecer alguém que não perde tempo. Então ele me fez calar a boca dizendo: 'Amar não é complicado, Moony. As pessoas que gostam de ser complicadas, o amor não. Veja bem: eu amo você, e quanto mais eu te amo mais te dou amor. O simples fato de poder amar você me faz feliz, e aumenta esse amor. Ponto. Não precisa analisar isso. Precisa sentir. Entende?' E isso saiu da boca de Padfoot. Quem ousaria imaginar?"_

Sirius apertou os olhos para o diário e disse:_  
_  
- O que você quer dizer com isso, hein? Que eu, por acaso, sou algum insensível? Tsc...

_"O bom de estar com Padfoot é que não posso reclamar de uma vida monótona. Ele sempre me surpreende."_

- _Estar_ não, Moony. Viver. O bom de '_viv__er'_ com o Padfoot. Você _vive_ comigo. Ou acha que isso é passageiro? - Sirius fez uma cara desconfiada para o diário e continuou a ler.

_"Tirei o livro das mãos dele e joguei no lixo. Ele estava certo."_

- Claro que eu estava certo. Humpf!

_"Dei um beijo no ombro nu dele e me levantei. Tinha que limpar a sala. Se eu for esperar por Sirius para limpar alguma coisa, morro submerso em poeira. _

- E eu que sou o insensível! Eu tenho alergia, ok? - Sirius fez bico e continuou a ler.

_"Depois de limpar a sala voltei na cozinha. Ele continuava sem roupas. Dessa vez estava lendo o Profeta Diário e fazendo caretas. Disse-lhe que devia ser divertido fazer caretas para quem não podia ver. Padfoot respondeu que não estava fazendo caretas, eram 'contrações faciais involuntárias', causadas pelas náuseas que sentia ao ler as notícias. Jogou o jornal na pia e lançou um 'Incendio'._

_"Como sempre excessivo. Sirius não sabe fazer nada sem uma explosão, em quaisquer sentidos que essa palavra possa ter. Por vezes tenho medo dessa intempestividade dele. Medo por ela existir, e medo dela desaparecer."  
_  
- Idiota. - Sirius falou para o diário, mas quase podia ouvir a risada suave de Remus, se ele tivesse dito isso na frente dele.

_"Ele ficou olhando para mim, enquanto eu lançava um feitiço para secar os pratos e outro para limpar o chão. Quando sentei, Sirius disse que eu fico muito sexy com uma camisa dois números maior que eu. Fazia-o imaginar quem era o bonitão dono daquela camisa - e do corpo coberto por ela. _

_Brinquei dizendo que o fato de estar usando 'nada' sob a camisa, definitivamente __não__ contribuía para essa opinião dele. Ele deu risada e me abraçou, dizendo que na verdade preferia que eu estivesse sem ela. Sirius perguntou se eu queria ajuda para tirá-la e começou a desabotoá-la. Antes de ele chegar ao terceiro botão, segurei as mãos dele e disse que a __ajuda__ teria de ficar para outra hora. Infelizmente_ _ele__ tinha que limpar o banheiro. _

_Sirius quis fazer birra, mas o convenci, dizendo que depois de limpá-lo, ele ganharia um banho e poderia tirar a camisa dele que eu estava usando - dentro da banheira. Foi intrigantemente rápido como ele correu escadas acima para o banheiro. Tenho que usar estratégias similares para fazê-lo limpar outras partes de casa."  
_  
- Moony, Moony, Moony... Você é um lobo muito mal. - Padfoot negou com a cabeça, nem um pouco zangado.

_"Fui para sala e coloquei para tocar a música A Kind of Magic, do Queen. Conheci através de Lily e me apaixonei. Não pelo fato de falar em magia, mas por falar da mágica que há nos fatos da vida. Da magia que há em todas as coisas e em todos seres humanos. Sim, eu sou um tolo que acredita que todos têm um pouco de magia dentro de si."  
_  
- Você não é tolo, Moony. É uma pessoa boa. Das poucas que existem.

_"O fato é que, quando ouço essa música eu canto junto, começo por estalar os dedos e quando vejo já estou dançando. Lá pelo meio da música, percebi que Sirius estava na sala, usando uma boxer preta, estalando os dedos, cantando e pulando junto comigo. Gritamos juntos o último 'Magic' da música. Ele puxou-me pela gola da camisa para um beijo. Estávamos ambos suados e felizes._

_Quando nos separados ele falou 'Banho' e me arrastou para o banheiro. Chegando lá, Sirius foi tirando minha camisa. Novamente parei a mão dele e avisei que ia inspecionar a limpeza. A resposta __doce__ dele foi: 'Mas que merda, Moony! Eu já limpei essa porra!' e minha resposta __mais doce ainda__ foi ignorá-lo e inspecionar._

_Claro que a banheira estava mal lavada. Disse-lhe que se não lavasse direito a banheira eu ia dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Por uma semana. Ele bufou, mas acabou indo lavar a banheira novamente. Enquanto Sirius lançava o feitiço para a limpeza, virei de costas para e me aproximei da pia, para me barbear._

_Ele encostou-se na parede de braços cruzados, balançando uma das pernas, num tique impaciente. Disse-lhe 'Se eu fosse você pouparia os movimentos da perna. Pode ser que ela seja necessária nas próximas horas...' Olhei-o pelo espelho e sorri. Fui desabotoando lentamente a camisa, sem desviar os olhos e disse que até iria poupar os esforços dele, tirando eu mesmo a camisa._

_Deixei a camisa cair no chão e fiquei despido, de costas para ele. Sirius disse que eu era maligno. Respondi-lhe que tenho um lobo vivendo dentro de mim, é inevitável. _

_Quando ia começar a me barbear, Sirius pediu para eu não fazer. Perguntei por que e recebi o silêncio como resposta. Olhei-o e percebi que ele estava um pouco sem graça. Ora, isso era novo! _

_Virei de frente e mantive o olhar, cruzando os braços também. Perguntei novamente, sem desviar meus olhos dele. Sirius desceu rapidamente os olhos pelo meu rosto até meu queixo, percebi ele engolir em seco. Quando eu entendi o que aquele gesto queria dizer eu quase ri!"  
_  
- Valeu, Moony! Tira uma da minha cara! - Sirius mostrou a língua para o diário.

_"Nunca imaginei que uma coisa tão simples poderia excitá-lo. Se bem que... Não é algo tão simples assim, afinal, por mais que seja algo que todo mundo vê, poucas são as pessoas que têm a intimidade para tocar o rosto do outro. _

_Disposto a aproveitar dessa nova descoberta, desci meu olhar lentamente pelo seu corpo. Disse-lhe: 'Muito bom saber isso, Sirius'. Instantaneamente ele parou de balançar a perna. 'Muito bom mesmo', completei e fui me aproximando. _

_Coloquei minhas mãos na parede, uma a cada lado de seu corpo, encostei nele e aproximei nossos lábios. Quando estava a um milímetro de uni-los, desviei meu rosto para seu pescoço e o cheirei. Ele envolveu meu corpo em seus braços. _

_Coloquei a palma da minha mão no lado do pescoço dele e esfreguei suavemente minha barba por fazer. Sirius suspirou. Sussurrei 'Hum... Muito bom saber disso, realmente'. E esfreguei minha barba no seu pescoço, dessa vez com força e ele gemeu. Lambi lentamente o local e Padfoot me apertou, aproximando nossos corpos o máximo que podia._

_E foi nesse momento, completamente inoportuno, que a campainha tocou. Quando me afastei ele ainda pediu para que eu ignorasse, mas não estamos num tempo de simplesmente ignorar uma campainha tocando. _

_Afastei-me dele, peguei novamente sua camisa do chão e voltei a colocá-la, enquanto ouvia alguns dos palavrões mais apreciados por ele. Saí do banheiro correndo para pegar uma calça e desci as escadas rapidamente._

_Era Peter. Quando Sirius desceu, usando apenas calças, sem fazer nada para esconder o volume dentro delas, eu quase abri um buraco no chão para me enfiar. Não sei se Wormtail notou alguma coisa, mas mesmo se não tiver notado ele saiu logo depois de chegar e me entregar uma mensagem de Dumbledore. Estranhamente Sirius não perguntou de que tratava a mensagem. "  
_  
- Como você nunca responde, eu aprendi a não insistir. Simples. - Sirius falou com um gesto amargo no rosto.

_"Quando Peter saiu, Sirius voltou para o banheiro em silêncio, com uma cara péssima. Fui atrás saber o que tinha acontecido. Ele disse que o Peter tinha brochado ele. Tadinho... Do Peter, claro. _

_Disse-lhe para não ficar assim, o abracei e distribui beijos pelo rosto dele. Sirius se desvencilhou de meus braços e disse que ia tomar um banho. É, ele estava realmente estranho."  
_  
- Não, Moony, você que fica estranho às vezes. Principalmente depois que recebe essas mensagens. - Sirius continuava com o gesto amargo no rosto.

_"Perguntei se queria que esfregasse as costas dele e Sirius disse que não! Fiquei espantado! Dei de ombros e estava quase saindo do banheiro, quando ele começou a gritar por eu ter deixado-o aqui e ir correndo atender o Peter. Até hoje não entendi de quem Sirius tem ciúmes, se do Peter ou de Dumbledore. Esses chiliques que ele dá toda vez que recebo uma mensagem me irritam._

_Acho que por isso - e talvez pela proximidade da Lua cheia – gritei de volta. Ele disse que eu estava muito estranho, e eu disse que todos estavam estranhos. Estamos numa guerra! Como não estaríamos estranhos? _

_Sirius disse que nunca mudou comigo e eu gritei que eu também não tinha mudado com ele. Mudei minha forma de pensar e agir com as pessoas à nossa volta, mas não com ele._

_Quando ele veio com o papo ridículo que eu estava dando mais atenção à guerra que a nós, explodi. Quase estávamos nos amaldiçoando dentro do banheiro. _

_Apertei os dentes e o mandei calar a boca, senão eu faria uma besteira. O choque da ordem o pegou desprevenido, calando-o. Rosnei: 'Sirius, sente-se!' Ele sentou-se na beirada da banheira, aturdido._

_Inclinei-me e o beijei. Não foi uma carícia, foi uma agressão. E ele correspondeu com a mesma força, me puxando para sentar no colo dele. Sirius desceu as mãos para meu traseiro e apertou com força, trazendo-me para mais perto dele. Senti meus pés formigarem, enquanto ele marcava meu pescoço a beijos e mordidas._

_Ele desceu as mãos para as minhas calças e desabotoou, enfiando as mãos por trás, para ter acesso livre à minha pele. Senti as unhas dele cravando-se na minha carne e gemi. _

_Sirius empurrou-me para longe e eu quase gritei de frustração, pensando que ele queria se vingar. Gargalhei quando o vi pular para a banheira, que já estava cheia, não me perguntem como, e me puxou para dentro, com roupa e tudo._

_Nos beijávamos com fúria e fôlego renovado. Comecei a desabotoar a camisa dele, que eu ainda vestia. Sirius afastou o rosto de mim e segurou minhas mãos, dizendo: 'O trato era __eu_ _tirar minha camisa, Moony'. _

_Num movimento rápido, ele colocou uma mão em cada lado da camisa, próximas ao primeiro botão e puxou. Os botões ricochetearam na banheira e na parede, alguns caindo na água. Noutro movimento fluído, Sirius puxou a camisa molhada pelo meus ombros e descartou-a no fundo da banheira._

_Senti a língua dele percorrer meu peito e fechei os olhos. Oh, isso era tão bom. Ele mordiscou meus mamilos e beijou, chupando forte em seguida. Passei meus pés por trás dele e o abracei forte, envolvendo-o em minhas pernas e braços. _

_Com a língua, Sirius traçou um movimento ascendente, do peito até meu queixo e beijou-me com força, uma das mãos dele acariciando minhas costas, em movimentos urgentes.  
_  
_Quando separamos nossas bocas, Sirius empurrou-me para cima. Fiquei de pé, dentro da banheira, com ele ajoelhado na minha frente. Minha calça foi puxada para baixo apressadamente. Alguns fios da costura estalaram, por causa da força com que fora puxada._

_Ajudei-o a remover a calça, levantando os pés, e Padfoot atirou-a no chão do banheiro. Ia sentar-me novamente em seu colo, mas fui impedido pelas mãos dele em minhas coxas, mantendo-me na mesma posição.  
_  
_Olhei para baixo e vi a ponta de sua língua umedecendo os lábios, sua cabeça na altura de meus quadris. Estremeci quando entendi o que ele ia fazer. Sirius disse: 'Olha para mim, Moony', com voz de comando, e eu concordei com a cabeça, em resposta. Senti uma onda de prazer quando sua língua percorreu-me, numa carícia quente. Suspirei e ele sorriu. Colocando a ponta da minha ereção na boca, sugou suavemente, sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Gemi.  
_  
_Cada centímetro meu que penetrava sua boca, era mais uma descarga de prazer que percorria meu corpo. Sirius, olhando me nos olhos, me envolveu por inteiro. Perdi a força em minhas pernas, quando senti-me completamente dentro de sua boca. _

_Padfoot segurou-me pelos quadris, fazendo com que eu permanecesse na mesma posição, sem escorregar para a banheira. Quando consegui focar meus olhos novamente, outra onda forte de prazer me golpeou: ele estava de olhos fechados, movendo-se rapidamente, afastando e aproximando a cabeça até encostar o nariz em meu ventre. Oh, céus... Eu estava quase lá.  
_  
_Apoiei uma mão na parede, pousando a outra em sua nuca, incentivando-o a não parar. Nesse momento, sem um mínimo de piedade, Sirius afastou-se de mim. Abri minha boca para brigar por ele ter parado, mas só saiu o nome 'Sirius', num sussurro rouco. _

_Sirius levantou os olhos para mim, sem parar o que estava fazendo: abrindo a própria calça. Só agora eu percebia que ele ainda estava vestido.  
_  
_Na posição que ele se encontrava, deslizou um olhar predador pelo meu corpo. Com um rosnado, aproximou-se da minha coxa esquerda e mordeu. Gemi, perdido na linha tênue que separa o prazer da dor, e puxei seus cabelos levantando seu rosto, para ver seus olhos. Sirius deu um daqueles sorrisos safados, deixando-me trêmulo só de imaginar o que se passava na sua mente.  
_  
_Sentando-se na banheira, rapidamente arrancou a calça e atirou-a longe, atingindo a pia. Estendeu uma das mãos para mim e disse: 'Vem'. Eu não ousaria desobedecer.  
_  
_Sentei-me novamente em seu colo. Ele pegou minhas mãos, levou-as para trás de meu corpo, e conduziu-me a apoiar as palmas no fundo da banheira, entre suas pernas, inclinando o torso para trás. Sirius pegou uma de minhas pernas, levantou-a e colocou meu pé apoiado sobre a beira da banheira, deixando-me exposto.  
_  
_Meu primeiro reflexo de fechar as pernas, foi impedido pelas mãos fortes de Sirius. Cada uma na parte interna de minhas coxas, mantendo-as afastadas. _

_Sirius olhava-me com tanto desejo, com uma fome que me atravessava, deixando-me tonto. Os olhos dele deslizavam do meu olhar para a região onde estava sua mão, penetrando-me com dois dedos, acariciando rudemente, numa tentativa de preparar meu corpo. Tirei seus dedos de lá, e rocei-me sobre sua ereção, para mostrar que estava mais que preparado.  
_  
_Sirius entendeu e me penetrou, com força. Ofeguei com a dor e mordi os lábios para não emitir nenhum ruído que o fizesse parar. Ele avançava movendo o olhar do ponto em que nossos corpos se uniam para meus olhos. _

_Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca e disse: 'Você gosta que eu te olhe quando você entra em mim?' Ele disse 'Gosto' com a voz rouca, e apertou os dedos em minhas coxas, puxando-me para poder entrar completamente em mim. 'Gosto toda vez que você olha para mim.'  
_  
_Ele expirou pela boca entreaberta, uma respiração trêmula. Sorri e comecei a mover-me em seu colo. Sirius apoiou-me com as mãos em meus quadris e impulsionou-se em minha direção, fazendo arrepios de prazer percorrerem meu corpo. Puxando-me pelos cabelos, beijou minha boca com o mesmo ímpeto que me penetrava, devastando, possuindo-me completamente.  
_  
_Retirou uma das mãos que prendia meu quadril e passou ao redor da minha cintura, arqueando minhas costas com o movimento. Investiu forte contra mim mais uma vez, e a primeira contração de prazer veio acompanhada de um flash de luz, que pipocou em meus olhos. _

_Levei uma mão e enfiei os dedos entre meu cabelos molhados, estava com a visão turva. Fechei os olhos e meu cérebro gritou: 'Sirius, me abraça, não me solta...' Não sei se cheguei a pronunciar palavra alguma, porém, senti os dois braços dele envolverem-me firmemente. _

_Senti, mais que ouvi, Sirius rosnando contra meu pescoço e mordendo-me com força. Foi o estopim que detonou um êxtase que me cegou, com meu corpo pulsando e tremendo.  
_  
_Céus! Foi tão intenso... Algumas vezes gosto de nossas brigas. Elas sempre acabam assim. Amo quando o Sirius faz amor bruto comigo. Ele diz que é porque consegue despertar meu lado 'bicha depravada'."  
_

Sirius gargalhou alto, em meio à excitação de reviver aquela cena, narrada sob o ponto de vista de Remus.

"_Eu olho com uma cara indignada e não digo nada, afinal ele não precisa ter certeza disso."_

Agora Sirius estava quase chorando de rir.

"_No começo eu ficava um pouco assustado com a forma de Sirius falar, mas eu percebi que ele é apenas sincero. E sem tato algum. Mas a gente se acostuma e passa a apreciar. Isso depois de algumas noites de raiva, claro. Parei para pensar e concluí que é melhor um bruto sincero, que um gentil falso. Então de qualquer forma ainda estou no lucro."_

- Exatamente. Eu sou um bruto, mas os brutos também amam. - Sirius falou isso e parou um tempo para pensar que já tinha ouvido isso em algum lugar. Provavelmente foi Lily falando de alguma coisa trouxa que ele não lembrava bem... E nem se importava em lembrar. Deu de ombros e voltou a ler.

"_Estava quase dormindo quando um movimento na minha orelha me assustou. Odeio quando Sirius cutuca minha orelha! Quando levantei os olhos ele disse que eu estava quase dormindo. Valeu por avisar, Padfoot! Ergui o tronco, para sair dali, mas ele não deixou. Segurou-me pela cintura e falou que ainda não tínhamos tomado banho. Fiquei parado olhando-o, esperando seus próximos movimentos._

_Com uma esponja, ele começou a esfregar meu peito e pescoço, em movimentos circulares. Depois esfregou meus ombros e braços. Deixei minhas mãos apoiadas em seu peito enquanto esfregava minhas pernas e pés._

_'Vire-se', ele pediu e virei de costas. Gentilmente, Sirius esfregou minhas costas e limpou minha intimidade. Mergulhou a esponja na água e disse-me para fechar os olhos. Fechei e percebi Padfoot espremer a esponja no alto da minha cabeça, para lavar meu rosto. Ainda de olhos fechados, senti quando ele removeu a espuma de meu corpo. _

_É delicioso ser mimado dessa forma."_

Sirius tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Adorava dar banho em Moony. Ele ficava parecendo uma criança ali, entregue a seus cuidados.

"_Assim que terminou de me lavar, me virei de frente para ele e comecei a esfregá-lo da mesma forma que fez comigo, gentilmente. Quando terminamos, saí da água. Enquanto estava me enxugando percebi que Sirius não tinha saído da banheira._

_Perguntei-lhe se não iria sair de lá. Ele disse-me que queria relaxar um pouco mais e fechou os olhos. Vesti um roupão e abri a água quente de novo, para deixá-lo mais confortável. Sirius abriu os olhos ao sentir a água quente e sorriu. Estendeu uma mão para mim, chamando-me silenciosamente._

_Aproximei-me e ele puxou meu braço, dando um beijo suave em meus lábios. Sussurrou um 'Obrigado', disse-lhe que era um prazer e dei um beijo na sua testa. Afastei-me, mas fui puxado novamente, dessa vez pelo roupão que estava usando. Sirius disse seriamente: "Eu te amo, Moony. Nunca se esqueça disso.' Sorri e o beijei mais uma vez. Um beijo lento e profundo, tentando reafirmar nosso amor naquele gesto. Acho que ele entendeu._

_Disse-lhe que não costumo me esquecer das coisas mais importantes, e ele sorriu. Quando alcancei a porta do banheiro voltei-me para dizer 'Eu também te amo, Padfoot. Você sabe.' Ainda sorrindo, ele respondeu: 'Sim, eu sei, mas é bom escutar de vez em quando' e deu uma piscadela._

_Já no quarto, eu estava procurando uma roupa confortável para vestir, tinha de ser apresentável, porque a qualquer momento alguém da ordem poderia aparecer, como acontecera mais cedo. Resolvi vestir um pijama azul discreto. Quando estava colocando a calça, Sirius saiu do banheiro pingando água, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura._

_Pensei que ele iria demorar mais, e disse-lhe. Sirius respondeu que sem mim a banheira não tem muita graça. Neguei com a cabeça e não respondi nada. É impossível não sorrir com essas declarações de amor discretas de Padfoot._

_Às vezes me pergunto se consigo transmitir a ele o amor que sinto. Não sou tão expansivo quanto Sirius. Mas, pensando bem, acho que preciso melhorar em algumas coisas. Ser mais atencioso com ele, talvez."_

- Não, Moony. Não precisa ser mais atencioso. Basta estar perto de mim. Sempre. - Sirius sussurrou.

"_Ele se enxugou rápido e disse que ia fazer nosso jantar. O 'fazer' dele era pedir o jantar pelo flú. Coloquei a camisa do pijama e fui para a cozinha. Comemos macarronada e a sobremesa era mousse de chocolate._

_Depois de jantar fomos para a sala de estar. Enquanto eu lia um pouco, Sirius aproveitou para tirar um cochilo no sofá, com a cabeça em meu colo. Adoro fazer carinho nos cabelos dele enquanto dorme. E eu nem ligo quando ele baba."_

- Eu não babo!

"_Quando comecei a ficar com sono, marquei a página do livro e o acordei para irmos para a cama. Infelizmente, o simples fato de me levantar e subir as escadas faz meu sono ir embora. Então quando chegamos ao quarto Sirius foi dormir e eu sentei na cama e peguei você, diário, para escrever. _

_Vi que Sirius já cochilou, mas não consegue dormir de verdade sem que eu esteja deitado junto. Percebi isso há algum tempo. Ele fica rolando de um lado para o outro da cama. Muitas vezes acorda no meio da noite e fica olhando para mim também. _

_Fico quieto e ele pensa que não vejo, mas eu sinto quando Sirius está com insônia e acabo acordando também. Sempre espero alguns minutos para ver se consegue voltar a dormir. Algumas vezes consegue, outras não._

_Então, como se fosse um movimento natural do sono, eu o abraço, de olhos fechados. Não falamos nada, e depois de um tempo ele dorme. Acho que Sirius sabe que eu acordo também, mas nunca falamos disso."_

- Sim, eu sei Moony...

"_Já faz alguns minutos que ele está numa posição de lado na cama, de frente para mim. Sei que não vai demorar muito agora. E como eu já escrevi tudo que aconteceu no meu dia, vou ficar aqui, fingindo que estou escrevendo, para ver quando o Padfoot vai arrancar o diário da minha mão e me puxar para deitar. Tomara que ele não demore muito... Sirius. Sirius. Sirius Sirius. Sirius... Sirius Sirius Sirius. Sirius... Sirius Sirius Sirius"_

E continuava por quase meia página com a palavra "Sirius", escrita em vários tipos de caligrafia. Pequena, grande, apertada, inclinada. A última palavra estava com um borrão no último S, causado no momento que Padfoot arrancou o diário das mãos de Remus. Era um Sirius com o S inicial e o final bem grandes, em que o último estava invertido, formando um coração.

Sirius acariciou essa palavra e sorriu...

Nesse momento Remus entrou no quarto. O milésimo de segundo que demorou para Remus tomar consciência que Sirius estava lendo seu diário, foi o mesmo que Padfoot levou para perceber que estava encrencado.

- Sirius Black! - Remus avançou na direção dele e arrancou o diário de suas mãos num gesto agressivo. - Posso saber por que motivo você estava lendo o meu diário?

- Ele estava largado no chão. Foi irresistível, Moony! Desculpa! - Tentou se desculpar, mas sendo sincero, ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido. - Você não devir escrever essas coisas se não quer que elas sejam lidas!

- Eu quero que elas sejam lidas, mas por MIM! Você não sabe lidar com a privacidade alheia!

- Moony, você sabe que eu não resisto a esse tipo de coisa! Você devia escondê-lo, não deixar por aí!

- Eu pensei que minha privacidade merecia um pouco mais de esforço da sua parte. - Com um olhar ofendido, Remus pegou seu travesseiro e saiu do quarto batendo a porta, deixando para trás um Sirius aturdido, que começava a se arrepender.

Remus desceu as escadas segurando a gargalhada. Acabava de conseguir uma semana de mimos e presentes, sem contar nas noites, que pegariam fogo.

Sorriu. Quase tinha pena do outro, tadinho... Tinha demorado bastante para Sirius achar o diário que, propositalmente, Remus sempre deixava à sua vista. Ele não ligava para o fato do moreno ler seu diário, afinal ele não tinha nada a esconder.

**FIM**

**______________________________________________**

**¹** – Verso da música "A minha gratidão é uma pessoa", de Jota Quest.

**N/A.2:** Sim, "A Kind of Magic" foi lançada em 1986, alguns anos após os acontecimentos dessa fic. Em minha defesa, só posso contestar que Gira-tempos são úteis para propósitos inúteis, como uma fã ver quais serão os futuros lançamentos de sua banda favorita. ^_~

Façam uma autora feliz e consciente de que vocês leram. Comentem, sim? ^__^


End file.
